


Failed Attempt at Love Potions

by yourturnip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourturnip/pseuds/yourturnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Draco tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows drawn in, and looked at Harry with confusion. The brunette didn’t seem to be acting any differently. He was just as adorably nervous as he had been during their first date last night. Maybe Blaise and Pansy had just been joking about slipping him the love potion.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Attempt at Love Potions

Draco’s eyes found Harry’s for a split-second across the Great Hall before he sat down at the Slytherin table. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a smile and grabbed some toast from the pile in front of him. The thoughts swirling through his mind were inundated with Harry: the citrus scent of his hair, the feel of his lean, muscled chest, and the brilliant green of his eyes as he leaned into Draco last night in the Room of Requirement before pressing their lips together for the first time. Draco’s stomach flipped at the memory, and he tried again to suppress a smile over this strange new thing between them.

Before he could fall fully into the memory of last night’s activities, Draco was jolted back to reality by the sudden presence of Blaise and Pansy sitting down across from him. Blaise’s eyes were bright with a dangerous gleam that instantly put Draco on alert.

Draco turned to face Blaise and groaned. “You look like you’ve been plotting.”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about,” Pansy replied, her smirk contradicting her assertion of innocence.

“Just tell me it has nothing to do with me,” Draco glanced between them both with a look fond exhaustion. Blaise and Pansy had decided that their eighth year at Hogwarts had been far too bland for their liking with everyone falling over themselves to get along and put the war behind them, so the pair had begun a series of innocent but irritating pranks to counteract their boredom.

“We may have decided to try making a 24-hour love potion,” Blaise replied nonchalantly.

“And we may have put a strand of your hair in it so the recipient would fall in love with you,” Pansy continued.

Draco’s exhaustion over their antics quickly morphed into irritation. Blaise chimed in again, “And it is possible that we slipped the potion into Potter’s pumpkin juice by convincing one of the house elves in the kitchens that it was a potion from McGonagall.”

Draco’s eyes went wide and his heart began beating wildly. “So you’re telling me, that Ha--Potter is about to fall in love with me for 24 hours!?”

Blaise and Pansy grinned evilly and rushed from the Great Hall before Draco could push away his panic and convince them to stop their plan. He thought he was going to be sick. This thing between Harry and him was so new. He knew that meddling Slytherin antics would make Harry remember that there was no way he belonged with a Malfoy. Draco’s heart plummeted at the thought, but he couldn’t think of any way to prevent everything from falling apart.

With a sigh, he forced his features into his standard calm aloofness and rose from the table, no longer hungry. As he did, he saw Harry’s eyes flick back to his with a small, secret grin. Draco looked away quickly and strode through the doors. He didn’t want to give himself false hope.

“Draco! Wait!” Draco heard the loud whisper and the sound of rapid footsteps behind him. He quickly turned into a lesser-used corridor that was empty and tried to mentally prepare himself for some sort of foolish spectacle or insane declarations of love. As Harry followed and walked up to him with a warm grin, he felt his stomach clench with panic.

“Hey,” Harry’s smile broadened and he quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone before he hastily leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s, lightly biting the blonde’s bottom lip as he pulled away. Draco lifted his grey eyes to the green one’s focused on him and saw the flush that pinked Harry’s face. “I had a really good time last night,” Harry’s cheeks turned redder, “and I thought maybe we could meet again tonight. If you want.”

Draco tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows drawn in, and looked at Harry with confusion. The brunette didn’t seem to be acting any differently. He was just as adorably nervous as he had been during their first date last night. Maybe Blaise and Pansy had just been joking about slipping him the love potion. Harry’s enthusiasm fell from his face and was replaced with embarrassed hurt as Draco continued to look at him in silence. The brunette looked down, and Draco immediately realized his mistake.

“No, no, no, sorry! I was thinking about something else!” Draco eagerly attempted to fix the misunderstanding. Harry warily raised his eyes to look at Draco and bit his lip, waiting for the blonde to continue. “I had a nice time too, Harry.” Draco’s voice dropped to a hoarse murmur. “A _really_ nice time.” Draco stepped closer to Harry and wrapped his hand around Harry’s dangling wrist, only slightly embarrassed by the blush he now felt warming his own cheeks. “8 o’clock in the Room of Requirement again?” After a brief moment, the wide smile returned to the brunette’s face and he nodded. Draco couldn’t hold back his answering grin and small sigh of relief. He slipped his hand down to entwine with Harry’s fingers for a moment before turning to walk to Charms. Harry watched him walk away, his whole body tingling with warmth.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The rest of the day was a flurry of classes and NEWT studying, and Draco didn’t get a free moment with Blaise and Pansy until they all sat down for dinner.

“I don’t understand,” Pansy whispered furiously to Blaise and Draco. “There is no way we messed up the potion, but Potter hasn’t done any ridiculous romantic gestures or accosted Draco in the hallway or done anything remotely entertaining.”

Blaise sighed and responded, “I know. All that time wasted. It must have been the lacefly wings. They must have been too brittle like you thought. We’ll have to wait until the weekend to try again.”

“You know, I don’t really think that’s necessary,” Draco replied. “Maybe we could all just decide to stop torturing everyone with ridiculous pranks, especially ones that involve me.”

“Oh, Draco. Now where would be the fun in that?” Pansy smirked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored her in favor of the food in front of him, mentally ticking down the minutes until he could be alone with Harry, grateful that Blaise and Pansy’s plan had failed and Harry would have no reason to abandon him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

8:00 couldn’t come fast enough, and Draco was pacing in front of the Room of Requirement by 7:30. He reached out his hand and cautiously opened the door that had appeared, nervous to see what requirements his overly eager mind had managed to convey to the room.

 

Last night Harry had arrived first. The room had been dimly lit but was otherwise innocent. There was a cozy couch in front of a fire and tea on a side table. They had spent the evening talking and laughing and reveling in the friendship this year had brought them. Draco hadn’t been sure why Harry had suggested they meet in the Room of Requirement instead of just sitting in the eighth-year common room as they normally did, but when Harry tentatively moved his hand over Draco’s and twined their fingers together, Draco’s heart soared, and he couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips when he saw the blush warming the brunette’s cheeks. By the end of the evening, the blonde was besotted and sexually frustrated. He hadn’t wanted to seem overly eager, but he wanted to do much more than just holds hands with Harry now that he knew his seemingly impossible hopes could be reality.

Only as they were approaching the door to leave did Harry pause and look at Draco as if he was steeling himself to do something terrifying. Draco’s heart had been pounding so loudly in his ears that he was sure Harry could hear it as the brunette stepped into his personal space, lifting his hands to Draco’s shoulders and slowly pressing the blonde against the door, their eyes locked together. Harry’s green eyes smoldered, and he pressed his lips firmly against Draco’s. Draco was fairly certain his body was on fire from that simple press of lips, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, dragging him infinitesimally closer and deepening the kiss. They were locked together for much shorter than Draco would have liked, their tongues tangling and their hands grasping at each other. When Harry pulled away, they were both panting heavily, eyes wild and cheeks flushed. Harry had grinned and pressed his body tightly against Draco again. “Goodnight,” Harry whispered before flicking his tongue against the shell of the blonde’s ear, causing Draco to bite his lip to hold in a soft moan as he realized their hard lengths were pressed together. And then Harry had slipped through the door, leaving Draco throbbing and unsatisfied and happier than he could remember being in his whole life.

 

Draco decided he had been right to be slightly nervous at opening the door to the Room of Requirement this time. His brain had certainly conveyed something specific. The room was lit with soft, golden light that seemed to emanate from the high ceiling. There was no couch, no tea, and no fire. The room was, in fact, completely empty except for a very large bed covered in rich, blue blankets.

“Fuck,” Draco exclaimed to himself as he pressed his hand to his face.

“Yes, it does seem like that was on your mind,” Draco heard Harry’s voice murmur from behind him as the door closed. Draco felt familiar strong arms wrapping around his waist and he leaned into the firm body pressed against him.

“I didn’t mean to…” Draco embarrassedly tried to explain, turning to face Harry. The heat in Harry’s eyes stopped him. Only a sliver of green was visible, his pupils blown wide, and Draco once again found himself pressed against the door with Harry’s lips on his.

No longer nervous or reserved, Harry and Draco grabbed at each other’s clothes, frantically yanking buttons apart and throwing each item across the room. Every newly revealed piece of skin seemed to stoke the fire between them as they kissed and caressed and groped everywhere they could. When they were both standing fully revealed to each other, Draco pushed himself away from the door, grabbing Harry’s hips and backing him against the bed. Soon they were both tumbling backwards onto it, Draco pinning Harry down as they frantically thrust their cocks together.

“Fuck. More. More, Draco,” Harry gasped when the blonde’s lips began to move along his jaw and down his neck. Draco ran his tongue down the column of the brunette’s throat before biting and sucking angry red marks into his neck, claiming him. As Draco’s lips moved down to capture a pink nipple, he finally reached down to move his hand teasingly along the length of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned, thrusting his hips forward and grasping at the blonde’s well muscled back until Draco began to stroke more purposefully.

Draco was harder than he thought possible, but he was desperate to give Harry everything he wanted, desperate to make sure that Harry would come back for this over and over again.

“Fuck. I need you inside of me,” the brunette moaned as Draco moved his hand to squeeze Harry’s bollocks.

“Fuck, yes,” Draco hissed as he moved further down Harry’s body, bending Harry’s legs so that his feet lay flat against the mattress, fully revealing himself to the blonde’s hungry gaze. Harry blushed at being so exposed, but he had no time to be embarrassed before his mind was wiped of any coherent thought. 

Draco ran his tongue up the length of Harry’s cock, flicking his tongue against the head before licking and sucking his way back down and then moving lower to pass firmly over Harry’s furled opening. The brunette’s whole body shuddered as Draco sucked teasingly at the rim before swirling his tongue over the puckered skin. Harry’s hands were clawing at the sheets and he was breathing rapidly, his whole body burning as Draco finally pushed his tongue inside him and began to thrust it in and out. Harry lifted his hips, moaning incoherently, trying desperately to get the blonde to go deeper. Draco pulled away with a quiet huff of amusement before wandlessly slicking his fingers and slowly pressing one inside Harry.

“Yesss,” Harry hissed as the slick digit stretched him open. Draco waited until he felt the muscles relax before adding a second finger, amazed at the tight, clenching heat. The brunette gasped at the new intrusion, and Draco stroked inside him until he felt the spot that caused Harry to slam is hips down onto the blonde’s fingers, crying out for more. Draco added a third finger, fucking open Harry’s abused hole before pulling back quickly and slicking his own rock hard cock. Draco moved over Harry, taking in the red face, wild hair, and heaving chest. He had never seen a more appealing sight in his life. Harry reached out and pulled the blonde against his chest, catching him in a frantic, messy kiss.

“Ready, love?” Draco murmured into Harry’s ear before biting the lobe and running his hand down Harry’s perfect chest, tweaking a pebbled nipple along the way.

“Yes. Fuck yes. Now,” Harry begged, reduced to single syllables, his body a writhing mass of desire and want.

Draco pressed the brunette’s legs up, and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s back. The blonde paused, the head of his cock sliding slickly against Harry’s stretched opening. Harry’s breathe caught at the feel of Draco’s slick head against his hole. He opened his vibrant green eyes, and when their gazes locked, Draco slowly began sliding into Harry’s tight heat. Harry willed his body to relax and gasped as he felt himself being filled completely. The blonde paused when he was fully sheathed inside Harry and captured his lips again, biting his lower lip and then beginning to thrust slowly and firmly. Harry shuddered and cried out when Draco’s thick cock slid against his prostate, and Draco began to slam into him harder. The brunette urged him on, grabbing Draco’s perfect arse and thrusting back against him. They moved frantically against each other, moaning and crying out with each new spike of pleasure.

They both knew they wouldn’t last long when they had been building to this moment for so long, and it was only a few moments before Harry was crying out, his back arching off the bed and his arse clenching around Draco as he came. The blonde continued to thrust roughly, trying not to lose it as Harry’s tight passage rhythmically gripped his cock.

“Harder, Draco. I want to feel you come inside me.” Harry urged. The blonde grabbed Harry’s hips, pulling his cock out until only the head remained. He slammed back inside the tight opening roughly, using Harry’s limp body for his own pleasure. Draco thrust twice more as deep as he could before emptying himself into the brunette’s slick passage. Harry’s legs relaxed back to the bed, but his arms wrapped around Draco preventing him from pulling away. Breathing heavily, Draco looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in question. Harry tightened himself around Draco’s softening cock, causing them both to gasp. “I love feeling you inside me,” Harry panted, running his hands down the blonde’s back and grasping his firm arse.

Draco leaned forward, catching Harry in a messy kiss. “I have to agree with you on that,” he smirked. The brunette squeezed his arse around Draco’s cock again before wandlessly cleaning the sweat and come from their bodies but not from inside himself. Draco finally slid his cock from Harry’s body, glancing down when he felt the trickle of come from Harry’s hole. He raised his eyebrow at Harry again, and this time the brunette cheeks reddened. Draco grinned mischievously before reaching down to tease Harry’s stretched opening with his fingers before pressing three of them inside, fucking the come back inside him. Harry gasped and his cock twitched. “You know,” Draco said as his fingers twisted inside of Harry, “I think we have some more time before we have to be back in our rooms.” Harry gasped as Draco bent his head to bite on his right nipple and spread his legs in agreement.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The next morning at breakfast, Draco had to hide his smile in his teacup when he watched Harry enter the Great Hall. Before Harry noticed him, Draco was distracted by the feel of a body crashing into his back.

“What the fuck!?” he exclaimed, pushing the body away only to realize that Blaise had been shoved there by Pansy who was currently grasping Blaise’s shirt as he tried to escape.

“Please Blaise! I love you!” Pansy whispered furiously as she tried again to launch herself at him.

“Draco! A little help?!” Blaise demanded, now struggling to keep Pansy’s lips away from his own.

“What did you do to her!? I thought you needed to wait until the weekend to brew another potion?” Draco asked as he stood to help restrain Pansy before she caused a scene.

“We made two vials, so I thought I should just test the other one to see if it would give us insight into how to fix the next batch,” Blaise explained, gasping as Draco finally managed to grab both of Pansy’s hands and pry them off of Blaise. “Apparently there was nothing wrong with this one. Maybe perfect Potter is immune.”

Blaise pulled out his wand and quickly silenced Pansy, and he and Draco shepherded her back to the Slytherin common room.

“No one is immune to love potions,” Draco murmured to himself confusedly, “that’s why they are so dangerous.”

 

He left Blaise to deal with Pansy once they reached the common room, and he headed toward the Potions classroom. Just before he reached the door, he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him into a dimly lit closet. His shock quickly melted into lust as he met familiar green eyes and Harry’s hands slid up the back of his shirt. “Good morning,” Harry whispered and kissed the blonde briefly. Draco was having none of that, and he buried his hands in Harry’s unruly hair, dragging their lips together again.

When they pulled away, Harry’s hair was beyond help and their lips were swollen and red. Draco couldn’t help the smile on his face at the debauched man in front of him. It was then that he realized what Pansy’s obsession meant for him, and his eyes went wide with shock.

“What’s wrong?!” Harry anxiously asked.

Draco couldn’t gather his thoughts, his disbelief making it difficult to form words until everything came out in an uncharacteristically truthful rush, “Pansy and Blaise may have slipped you a love potion yesterday, because they thought it would be funny to make you fall in love with me, and then you didn’t act any differently, so they thought they fucked up the potion, but then Blaise used it today on Pansy, and she was fawning all over him, which means there was nothing wrong with the potion, which means you were in love with me for 24 hours, but you acted the same as you always do, which means-” Draco froze when he realized what he had been about to say, suddenly terrified that he had gotten it all wrong and that Potter really somehow was immune to love potions or had figured it out and never taken the potion at all.

“Draco,” Harry sighed, moving closer to him again, “you really are an idiot.” The fear coursing through the blonde became magnified, and his stomach twisted into knots. Harry lifted his hand to Draco’s hip, causing the silver eyes to lift to meet his own. “Draco, I’ve been in love with you since sixth year. You’ve just been too much of a prat to notice.”

Draco’s grey eyes widened, and he let the brunette pull their hips against each other. “Fuck,” Draco muttered as he pulled the brunette into a desperate, claiming kiss. When the last of his cold fear dissolved, Draco pulled away so that their lips were just millimeters apart. “I love you too,” he muttered, “and you’re the prat. I’ve wanted you since third year.” Harry laughed and then sealed their lips together again while slowly grinding his hard cock against the blonde’s, both of them realizing much too late that they were missing Potions.


End file.
